Why?
by Rikanyon Ricchan
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 3! Rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu, sudah tidak bisa ditahan Miku lagi. Dengan dibantu Kagamine Twins, Miku harus membunuh orang-orang yang sebenarnya Miku butuhkan, bahkan orang yang tidak bersalah pun menjadi korbannya. Karena.. ditahun ini, Miku-lah yang terkena takdir itu. GORE. RnR?
1. Awal

_Dendam, sakit hati, rasa penasaran, perasaan yang tidak kumengerti, semuanya telah kurasakan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi gadis biasa, yang mempunyai keluarga, sahabat, orang yang disukai/pacar, dan teman, tidak lebih. Tapi mengapa.. satu per satu semuanya tidak memperdulikanku dan seolah-olah lenyap.. dan juga selalu ada-ada saja hal-hal mistis yang silih-berganti datang kepadaku.. MENGAPA?_

**...~oOo~...**

**Chapter 1: Awal**

**...~oOo~...**

**Title: Why?**

**Vocaloid **** (c) not Mine**

**Genre: Horror/Angst (sedikit Humor)  
**

**Rated: di chapter ini masih rated T (chapter selanjutnya nanti akan rated M)**

**Summary: Aku hanya ingin menjadi gadis biasa, yang mempunyai keluarga, sahabat, orang yang disukai, dan teman-teman. Namun, mengapa.. selalu aneh saat aku naik ke kelas 3 SMP dan masuk ke kelas 3-2? Ada-ada saja hal-hal mistis yang selalu datang silih-berganti padaku? Ada apa ini? MENGAPA?  
**

**Warning: Gore, banyak adegan berbahaya, yang merasa gak suka darah, atau yang pembunuhan, mending gak usah baca.  
**

**Tapi untuk di chapter 1, belum terasa.. akan terasa di chapter berikutnya.**

**...~oOo~...**

_Aku Hatsune Miku, sebentar lagi akan naik ke kelas 3 SMP. Hanya murid SMP biasa yang selalu senang jika bersama keluarga, sahabat, orang yang disukai/pacar, dan teman-teman. Hanya itu saja._

"Miku!" seru seorang gadis menyapa Miku.

"Teto-chuaaaan!" Miku pun yang merasa disapa Teto, langsung lari dan memeluk gadis yang bernama Kasane Teto.

"Aduh, Miku.. jangan terlalu seperti itu! Jangan manja loh!" Teto yang gak suka dipeluk itu berusaha melepas pelukan Miku.

"Teto-chuan jahat ah, biarkan saja sahabatmu ini memelukmuuuu~" bukannya dilepas, Miku dengan manjanya malah mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Hmmph hmmph, lepaskan aku, Miku! Sesak nafas nih.." seru Teto yang cengap-cengap karena sesak nafas gara-gara dipeluk Miku.

"Ah, iya. Maaf deh." Miku pun langsung melepas pelukannya dengan innocent-nya.

"Uwaaaah! Gak kerasa ya Miku, bentar lagi kita naik ke kelas 3 SMP!" seru Teto dengan senyum sumringah.

"Aku takut.. kita pisah kelas.." ungkap Miku sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

"Nggak mungkin! Aku yakin, kita masih sekelas kok! Tenang saja!" Teto pun mem-pukpuk pundaknya Miku.

"Puwaaaaah.. jadi tidak sabar dan berdebar-debar nih!" seru Miku.

**...~oOo~...**

Saat acara pengumuman kenaikan kelas dan pembagian raport..

"Mi.. Mi.. Miku!" sapa Teto, walau agak-agak gagap—entah berdebar-debar atau lagi apa.

"Eh? Teto-chuaaaaaaan! Tumben-tumbennya kamu telat! Bentar lagi pengumuman kenaikan kelas kita loh!" seru Miku sambil menarik tangan Teto.

"Tu-tu-tunggu sebentar Miku! A-aku.. a-ada suatu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu.." ungkap Teto sambil gugup, dan mungkin berdebar-debar.

"Eh?"

**...~oOo~...**

"A-a-apa? Ja-jadi.. kau akan pindah? Keluar negeri?" kaget Miku.

"I-iya, jadi.. maafkan aku ya. Jika kita gak 1 sekolah dan sekelas lagi.." ungkap Teto yang hampir mau menangis.

"Te-Teto-chuan? Kau yakin?" tanya Miku yang masih sepertinya tidak percaya.

"Y-ya." angguk Teto.

"Keluar negeri itu.. kau kemana?" tanya Miku.

"Sepertinya.. ke Kanada. Aku juga kurang tau.." jawab Teto.

"Kalo itu memang orang tuamu yang menyuruh.. tidak apa-apa kok. Aku akan terima dengan ikhlas! Yang penting kau masih merasa senang disana, dan jangan lupakan aku, terus jangan lupa juga surat-suratan, atau kirim e-mail, atau sms-an, atau telponan ya!" seru Miku yang menahan tangis dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Ukh.. ba-baiklah.. Miku! Hiksu.." Teto pun meneteskan airmatanya sambil memeluk Miku.

"Uwaaaah.. hiksu hiksu," Miku pun akhirnya meneteskan airmatanya juga, "Pokoknya, Teto harus masih inget sama aku ya! Gak boleh lupa! Nanti akan aku kirimi foto-fotoku biar kau inget terus dan tak lupa! Hiksu.." sambung Miku sambil menangis.

"Iya.. iya.. iyaaaaa! Hiksu hiksu.." akhirnya, mereka pun saling menangis dan berpelukan.

**...~oOo~...**

"Teto, untunglah kita lulus ya! Semoga kamu disana selalu bahagia! Dan jangan lupakan aku ya..!" seru Miku berusaha menghapus airmatanya.

"Hiksu, baiklah Miku. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu! Nah, ini nomor HP-ku.." setelah menghapus airmatanya, Teto pun langsung memberi nomor HP-nya pada Miku.

"Ya, ini nomor HP-ku juga.." Miku pun juga memberi nomor HP-nya pada Teto, "Ohya, kapan berangkatnya Teto?" tanya Miku.

"Sepertinya.. besok." jawab Teto.

"Eh? Besok? Apa tidak kecepetan?" heran Miku.

"Entahlah. Ayahku memang selalu seperti itu, memberitahunya setelah sebentar lagi akan dilakukan. Ya kira-kira begitu." ungkap Teto.

"Pokoknya, selamat jalan dan semoga sampai ditujuan ya, Teto!" Miku pun sekali lagi memeluk Teto.

"Hmm.. Ya." Teto pun membalas pelukan Miku.

**...~oOo~...**

_**From: Miku**_

_**To: Teto-chuan**_

_**Teto, selamat jalan ya! Semoga sampai ditujuan! Nanti beritahu aku ya.. Kanada itu seperti apa, hehe :'D**_

Setelah mengetik smsnya, Miku pun langsung mengeklik 'SEND' yang artinya kirim. Setelah beberapa menit, Teto pun membalas sms Miku, dan Miku pun membacanya.

_**From: Teto-chuan**_

_**To: Miku**_

_**Oke oke, tenang saja, nanti akan aku kasih tau kok.. hehe :D makasih ya doanya, Miku :'D**_

_**Aku janji tidak akan melupakanmu, oh my best friend :'D**_

"Ahahaha.. Teto Teto, masama deh kalo gitu! Hihi.." jawab Miku sambil tertawa kecil.

**...~oOo~...**

"Hoaaahm.. masih ngantuk. Ternyata liburan cepat sekali selesainya, padahal kemarin rasanya baru saja menerima raport.." oceh Miku sendiri sambil menguap karena memang masih ngantuk.

TAP TAP TAP

"Papan pengumuman dimana ya..?" Miku pun celingak-celinguk mencari papan pengumuman, "Nah, itu dia disana!" akhirnya Miku pun menemukan papan pengumumannya dan mendekati papan pengumuman.

"Diriku.. masuk kelas 3 apa ya..?" Miku pun melototi kelas 3 satu per satu, "Hatsune.. Hatsune.. Hatsune.. Nah, Hatsune Miku! Kelas 3-2!" akhirnya lagi, Miku pun menemukan namanya dan ternyata masuk kelas 3-2.

TAP TAP TAP

"Aku belom pernah masuk yang 2, biasanya sih 5.." oceh Miku lagi sendiri, sambil mencari kelas 3-2.

"Nah, ini dia kelas 3-2!" saat Miku membukanya.. dan..

CKLEK

Guru hanya menulis dipapan tulis dengan hanya diam tanpa menjelaskan sama sekali, sementara murid-muridnya hanya diam terpaku sambil menulis, tidak ada gerakan tengok kanan-kiri sama sekali. Miku pun menelan ludah saking sangat teramat kagetnya sambil heran dan kebingungan.

GLUK

_A-a-apa-apaan kelas ini? Kenapa sehening ini? Ini.. tidak seperti.. kelas biasanya!_

Miku yang kebingungan hanya swt seketika, dia bingung harus melakukan apa didepan pintu kelas 3-2, saking swt-nya.

_Aduh.. apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Diem saja disini? A-a-atau masuk?_

Miku yang masih kebingungan, tanpa pikir panjang lagi dan terpaksa, akhirnya memasuki kelas 3-2 itu.

TAP TAP TAP

_Ukh.. ini kelas apa kuburan sih? Hening banget, setidaknya kalo diem, kan masih ada suara dikit.._

Miku pun duduk dibangku yang belum ditempati, kira-kira nomor 4 dari depan atau nomor 2 dari belakang (jadi 1 baris, ada 5 meja), barisan kedua sebelah kanan (jadi barisan mejanya ada 4 barisan, yang dekat pintu sebelah kiri pojok).

Miku pun menanyai salah satu murid dikelas 3-2 itu, yang duduk didepannya.

PUK PUK

"Eto.. ini kenapa hening sekali?" tanya Miku ke yang duduk didepannya.

"3 – 2 = 1" jawab cowok itu yang duduk didepan Miku.

"Eh?"

**...~oOo~...**

TENG TENG

"Akhirnya istirahat juga.. aku benar-benar tidak nyaman dikelas itu!" gerutu Miku sambil ngomong-ngomong sendiri sambil berjalan menuju kantin.

"Kyaaa! Kyaaa! Mikuooo!" teriak gadis-gadis yang langsung mengerubungi seorang cowok bernama Hatsune Mikuo. (note: dific ini marga Hatsune-nya sama dengan Miku, tapi bukan saudara)

"Aku ada bekal nih! Makan sama-sama yuk, Mikuo?" ajak gadis pertama.

"Eeeeh? Enak saja kau! Mikuo harus menemaniku, tau!" bantah gadis kedua.

"Eh.. ah.. kalian, sudah dong.." Mikuo yang hanya swt sambil tersenyum namun terpaksa hanya kewalahan saja.

_U-uwah.. di-dia keren sekali! Namanya Mikuo ya? A-aku ja-jadi deg-degan melihatnya.._

Miku yang baru melihat Mikuo, langsung terpesona pada kekerenannya. Sampai-sampai jadi bengong ditempat dan senyam-senyum sendiri.

"E-eh? A-apa yang kulakukan disini? Uwaaaah! Aku kan harus makaaaaan!" kaget Miku dari khayalannya bersama Mikuo. Miku pun langsung menuju ke tempat bibi-bibi berjualan jajanan.

**...~oOo~...**

TIK TIK TIK

_**From: Miku**_

_**To: Teto-chuan**_

_**Teto-chuaaaaan! Apa kabar? Disini sudah malam loh! Bagaimana keadaanmu disana?**_

_**Ohya, aku mau cerita suatu hal looooh!**_

Dengan semangatnya, Miku pun mengirim smsnya pada Teto. 30 menit kemudian, Teto pun membalasnya.

TRING!

"Eh? Teto? Akhirnya dibalasnya! Ternyata lama sekali ya dia membalasnya.." gerutu Miku, walau sudah senang sih karena sudah ada balasannya.

_**From: Teto-chuan**_

_**To: Miku**_

_**Gomen baru balas, Miku. Soalnya disini memang lama sekali mengirim sms yang diluar negeri. Kalo disini sudah siang. Disini aku baik-baik saja. Disana? Wah.. Miku mau cerita apa nih? **_

Setelah membaca balasan sms Teto, Miku dengan cepatnya membalas sms Teto.

_**From: Miku**_

_**To: Teto-chuan**_

_**Gapapa gapapa kok, Teto-chuan! Hehe :D Wah.. udah siang ternyata! Aku juga disini baik-baik saja loh! Aku mau cerita.. aku ketemu cowok yang keren sekali! *blush*  
**_

20 menit kemudian.. Teto pun membalasnya lagi.

_**From: Teto-chuan**_

_**To: Miku**_

_**Syukurlah kalo begitu. **_

_**Uwah.. tumben-tumben sekali Miku melirik cowok, sukakah? :D**_

Miku yang membaca balasan Teto, malah tertawa kecil, dan Miku pun membalasnya lagi.

_**From: Miku**_

_**To: Teto-chuan**_

_**Sepertinya sih iya.. *^^* *blush*  
**_

_**Pokoknya Teto dukung saja ya! Ohya, karena sudah malam, aku tidur dulu ya! Oyasumi :)**_

Akhirnya Miku pun menutup HP-nya dan memulai berlayar dipulau kapuk.

**...~oOo~...**

"Ukh.. ke kelas ini lagi.. malas sekali untuk ke sekolah.." dengan tidak semangatnya, Miku berjalan letoy menuju kelasnya yang baru, 3-2.

CKLEK

Seperti biasa, kelas Miku sangat teramat sunyi dan hening. Guru yang seharusnya mengajar sambil menjelaskan, malah tidak menjelaskan sama sekali, hanya menulis saja dipapan tulis. Begitu pula murid-muridnya, hanya diam terpaku, dan selalu melihat ke arah buku atau menulis, tidak pernah ke papan tulis, maupun melihat teman sebangku kanan-kiri dan depan-belakang.

Miku pun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, akan tetapi..

"Eeeeeehhh? Apa-apaan ini?" Miku yang kaget, sampai-sampai teriak ditengah keheningan dikelas 3-2. Ternyata.. Miku melihat darah dimeja depannya meja Miku.

"Sensei! Kemana orang ini? Kenapa mejanya penuh darah? Apa maksudnya ini?" Miku yang sangat teramat kaget, lepas kendali dan akhirnya bertanya-tanya dengan suara yang cukup besar pada Wali Kelasnya.

TEK TEK TEK

Miku yang melihat Wali Kelasnya sedang menulis sesuatu dipapan tulis, menaikkan alisnya.

"A-awal? Apa maksudnya?" Miku yang lagi-lagi kaget dengan tulisan Wali Kelasnya dipapan tulis, dibikin bingung lagi.

Miku pun melihat sekelilingnya, hening, sunyi, tidak ada suara siapa dan apapun.

"Ukh.." Miku yang geram, langsung meninggalkan kelasnya, 3-2.

BRAK

DRAP DRAP DRAP

_A-apa-apaan ini.. apa maksud dari semua ini?_

_Kenapa mejanya penuh darah? Kenapa orang itu juga tidak masuk? Ada apa ini?_

_Ukh.._

DRAP DRAP DRAP

_Kamisama.. beritahu aku, ini pertanda apa? Ini pertanda apa?_

_Tu-tunggu dulu.. 3-2=1? Apa maksudnya itu? Apakah itu salah satu pertandanya? Tapi.._

DRAP DRAP DRAP

_A-aku.. benar-benar tidak mengerti.. apa memang disekolah ini ada kejanggalan? Kurasa, tidak pernah ada.. Ta-tapi mengapa.. me-mengapa.._

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Miku yang sangat teramat kebingungan, hanya bisa berlari, berlari, dan berlari tanpa arah. Dan Miku pun.. berhenti disebuah padang rumput, yang sangat sunyi dan sepi, karena jarang sekali orang-orang ramai berada disana.

_Ukh.. aku tidak mengerti semua ini.._

Miku yang hanya melamun, tidak sengaja melihat gadis yang sepertinya berusia 12 tahun sedang terburu-buru menyeberang diseberang jalan dekat padang rumput dimana Miku berada.

"Terimakasih, tapi aku sedang terbur—" gadis itu yang sedang berbicara pada temannya yang ditrotoar, tapi karena terburu-buru menyebrang, tiba-tiba..

TIN TIN TIIIIIIN

"Eh?"

**...~oOo~...**

_Ah, gawat! Gadis itu.._

Dengan sigap dan cepat, Miku langsung berlari ke seberang dan menolong gadis itu yang hampir tertabrak truk, tiba-tiba..

CEKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT

BRUUUSSK JEDUK

"Puah, untunglah kau selam—" Miku yang merasa lega gadis itu selamat dipelukannya, ternyata..

"A-a-a-apa.. da-darah?" Miku pun melihat tangannya bercucuran darah, namun itu bukan darahnya Miku, akan tetapi..

"Kau baik-bai— ah? TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Miku yang tadi mengira gadis itu selamat, nyatanya.. tidak. Miku yang shock sekaligus kaget melihat darah gadis itu sangat banyak, langsung meninggalkan gadis itu ditrotoar. Miku benar-benar terkejut, dia tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya kepala gadis itu membentur ujung trotoar yang sangat keras, mengakibatkan kepala gadis itu sangat banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Lagi-lagi, Miku berlari, berlari, dan berlari. Dia tidak tau harus bergantung pada siapa. Dia panik, sampai-sampai terus berlari tanpa tujuan.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

_Tadi itu.. tadi itu.. bu-bukan salahku! Be-benar.. itu bukan salahku!_

_Tujuanku hanya baik, hanya menolong gadis itu! Bukan menyakitinya.. bukan mencelakainya.._

_Kamisama.. sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Setelah merenung dan melamun ditaman yang sangat sunyi, akhirnya Miku pulang dengan sangat lunglai dan tidak bersemangat.

CKLEK

"Aku pulang.." dengan lemasnya, Miku sampai salah masuk jadi masuk ke dapur, seharusnya masuk kamarnya sendiri.

"Eh, Miku? Ada apa?" tanya Ibunya yang ternyata ada di dapur.

"Ah, ti-tidak.." Miku yang sadar salah masuk ruangan, akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya Miku sendiri.

Miku pun berbaring ditempat tidurnya saking lunglainya, dan selalu berpikir kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi tadi.

_Ukh.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.. ada apa ini?_

_Maksud dari 3-2=1 itu juga.. apa?_

_Maksud dari "awal" yang Sensei maksud itu juga.. apa?_

_Kemana orang itu? Dan kenapa juga mejanya penuh darah?  
_

_Lalu.. gadis itu.. bukan aku yang salah.. bukan akuuuu!_

_Ukh.. kepalaku sakit sekali karena memikirkannya, pusing, lemas, dan rasanya capek sekali.._

TRING!

Disaat Miku sedang kepikiran kejadian-kejadian tadi, tiba-tiba ada sms dari Teto.

_**From: Teto-chuan**_

_**To: Miku**_

_**Halo, Miku! Pasti disana sudah malam kan? Hari ini disekolah baruku sangat menyenangkan loh! Semoga kau dengan si dia sukses ya! :D**_

PIP

_Maafkan aku, Teto. Sepertinya hari ini aku tidak bisa smsan dengamu.. kepalaku sangat pusing. Maafkan aku ya, Teto.._

CKLEK

"Miku? Makan malamnya suda—" belum selesai Ibunya bicara, Ibunya memilih diam setelah membuka pintunya dan melihat Miku sudah terlelap tidur.

"Kau pasti capek sekali ya, nak." Ibunya pun meninggalkan kamar Miku.

**...~oOo~...**

TAP TAP TAP

"Malas sekali, kemarin saja aku sampai bolos sekolah. Gak tau deh harus ngomong apa nanti." gerutu Miku lagi-lagi dengan lunglainya.

CKLEK

TAP TAP TAP

Miku sekarang sudah terbiasa dengan kelasnya yang selalu sunyi dan hening itu. Dengan biasanya, Miku berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Namun, bau darah yang terlalu lama dibiarkan itu terlalu tidak enak sampai-sampai Miku ingin pingsan dan jijik melihatnya.

"Ukh.. Tch.."

BRAK! (bunyi Miku memukul mejanya)

"Sensei! Kenapa darah dimeja didepanku tidak dibersihkan? Baunya benar-benar gak enak! Menjijikan rasanya!" oceh Miku dengan Wali Kelasnya, walaupun Wali Kelasnya tetap hanya diam dan terus menulis dipapan tulis.

"Ukh.. Sensei! Jawab ak—"

BRAAAAK!

"Sudah cukup! Aku akan berhenti dari penderitaan ini! Aku sudah tak tahan lagi!"

"Hah?" Miku pun menoleh ke seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna ke-merah-muda-an yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

TEK TEK TEK

Wali Kelasnya Miku pun langsung menulis sesuatu dipapan tulis.

"Pertahanan?" tanya Miku.

"Ukh.. bodoh amatlah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi!"

"Dan.. Hatsune! Aku.. aku.. akan bersedia membantu dan melindungimu! Apapun yang terjadi.. tolong bertemanlah denganku!" seru gadis itu dengan lantangnya.

"Eh?"

**TBC**

Yak, di chapter 1 belum terasa rated M-nya, karena masih "Awal".

Gomen kalo bertebaran typo, dan hal-hal lain yang mengganjal mata para Readers.

Dibutuhkan review-nya untuk selalu semangat dengan kripik dan sambelnya dan juga menunjang untuk update..

Yosh! Untuk para Readers.. mohon..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Arigatou!


	2. Pertahanan dan Rasa Sakit

___Dendam, sakit hati, rasa penasaran, perasaan yang tidak kumengerti, semuanya telah kurasakan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi gadis biasa, yang mempunyai keluarga, sahabat, orang yang disukai/pacar, dan teman, tidak lebih. Tapi mengapa.. satu per satu semuanya tidak memperdulikanku dan seolah-olah mereka tidak mengenalku lagi.. MENGAPA?  
_

**...~oOo~...**

"Pertahanan?" tanya Miku.

"Ukh.. bodoh amatlah, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi!"

"Dan.. Hatsune! Aku.. aku.. akan bersedia membantu dan melindungimu! Apapun yang terjadi.. tolong bertemanlah denganku!" seru gadis itu dengan lantangnya.

"Eh?"

**...~oOo~...**

**Chapter 2: Pertahanan dan Rasa Sakit  
**

**...~oOo~...**

**Title: Why?**

**Vocaloid **** (c) not Mine (YAMAHA)**

**Genre: Horror/Angst (sedikit Humor)  
**

**Rated: ****di chapter ini masih rated T (chapter selanjutnya nanti akan rated M)**  


**Summary: Miku yang sudah seperti orang gila itu karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa, tiba-tiba datanglah si Mysterious Twins yang akan membantu Miku! Dan sebentar lagi akan.. DIMULAI!  
**

**Warning: Gore, banyak adegan berbahaya, yang merasa gak suka darah, atau yang pembunuhan, mending gak usah baca.  
**

**Chapter 2 baru ciri-cirinya, dimulainya akan di chapter 3.**

**...~oOo~...**

"Eh?"

"Iya! Ku-kumohon! Akan kulindungi dan kubantu kau dengan seluruh kekuatanku!" seru gadis itu lagi.

"Ah, ya.. baiklah. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Kau yakin?" tanya Miku yang agak sedikit tidak terlalu yakin.

"Ya! Aku yakin! Walau mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu.. tapi untuk saat ini, kita bisa berteman kan?" tanya gadis itu.

"O-oke. Silahkan saja." jawab Miku dengan senyumnya, walau sedikit swt sih.

"Nah, aku akan pindah disampingmu!" gadis itu pun langsung pindah kursinya ke tempat duduk disamping kanannya Miku.

"Eh, maaf. Aku duduk disini ya? Kau duduk ditempatku yang tadi saja?" permisi gadis itu pada cowok yang tadinya duduk disamping kanannya Miku.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, cowok itu langsung pindah tanpa anggukan, atau omongan perizinan/perbolehan.

"Nah.. namaku Miki! Salam kenal ya!" seru gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya, yang ternyata bernama Miki sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Ya, salam kenal, Miki!" Miku pun balik tersenyum sumringah juga.

**...~oOo~...**

TENG TENG

"Ayok, Miku! Aku sudah lama tidak ke kantin bareng temen.. jadinya, gak sabaran gitu! Ehehe.." ajak Miki dengan Miku, sambil cengengesan.

"Ahaha.. iya deh. Ayok ke sana, Miki!" Miku pun memenuhi ajakannya Miki.

TAP TAP TAP

"Pokoknya seru deh! Kapan-kapan kita ke taman itu ya, Miku?" ajak Miki disela-sela saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju kantin.

"Oke oke!" seru Miku dengan mantapnya.

_Sejenak. Aku melupakan masalah-masalah kemarin yang selalu terbayang dipikiranku._

_Terimakasih, Miki. Entah ini mantra apa yang kau berikan padaku.._

_Tapi, pokoknya terimakasih! Karena bisa membuatku berhenti melupakan hal-hal kemarin._

_Teto, syukurlah aku sudah mendapat teman dikelas 3-2.. jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi._

_Akan tetapi.. sampai kapankah ini akan bertahan, ya..?_

TAP TAP TAP

"Kyaaaa! Kyaaaaaa! Mikuoooo! Mikuo!" teriak-teriak gadis disekitar Mikuo.

"Uwaaah! Miku, Miku! Lihat deh cowok disebelah sana, keren banget ya?" tanya Miki pada Miku sambil menunjuk Mikuo.

"I-i-i-iya!" jawab Miku, yang dengan blush-nya dan deg-degan.

"Eh? Ada apa denganmu, Miku?" tanya Miki yang heran dengan jawabannya Miku, karena seperti sedang gugup, Miki pun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"E-eh? Tidak apa-apa kok! A-ayok kita makan disana!" Miku yang tersadar bahwa dia sedang gugup, akhirnya pura-pura mengalihkan perhatian dan ganti topik pembicaraan sambil mengajak Miki makan.

**...~oOo~...**

"Eeeeh? Jadi Miku suka toh sama dia?" tanya Miki yang sepertinya antara senang dan kaget.

"I-i-iya! Ma-makanya dari itu.. Miki bantu aku ya?" harap Miku dengan mata penuh harap dengan sparkling bintang cling-cling yang memenuhi aura harapan Miku. –halah-

"Yooosh! Okeeeee! Aku akan bantu Miku mencari info-info tentang dia! Jadi, Miku tinggal mempersiapkan hati Miku untuk menembaknya saja ya!" seru Miki dengan menunjukkan jempolnya sambil menge-wink.

"Eh? Ba-baiklah! Aku akan berjuang!" Miku pun ikut semangat dengan api yang berkobar-kobar dimatanya.

"Ohya, nanti besok kita bawa bekal yuk!" ajak Miki.

"Bekal? Ayok! Kalo gitu, kita bawa bekalnya dengan masakan kita sendiri ya..? Bagaimana?" usul Miku.

"Apa? Masakan sendiri? A-aku..gak bisa masak.." kecewa Miki yang ternyata Miki tidak bisa masak sendiri.

"Eh? Gak bisa? Bagaimana kalo kapan-kapan aku kerumahmu dan mengajarimu memasak? Bagaimana?" usul Miku lagi.

"Eeeeh? Miku mau mengajariku memasak..?" kaget Miki dengan mata berkaca-kacanya.

"Ah.. iya! Boleh kok!" jawab Miku dengan tersenyumnya.

"Makasih, Mikuuuu! Kamu memang temanku yang paliiiing baik!" tiba-tiba Miki pun memeluk Miku, saking senangnya.

"I-iya! Tapi.. makananmu belum dihabiskan tuh.." ujar Miku sambil sedikit swt.

"Ah.. eh? Belom dimakan toh? Ahaha.. tunggui aku makan ya, Miku!" seru Miki sambil tersenyum cengengesan, dan langsung memakan makanannya.

"Hmm.. ya."

**...~oOo~...**

_**From: Miku**_

_**To: Teto-chuan**_

_**Teto, sepertinya kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi padaku.. sebab, aku sudah punya teman disiniiiiiii! Asyiiik!**_

Saking senangnya Miku mendapat teman baru, setelah makan malam, Miku langsung meng-sms Teto.

25 menit kemudian, Teto membalas sms dari Miku.

_**From: Teto-chuan**_

_**To: Miku**_

_**Benarkah? Wah.. pasti menyenangkan dong! Tapi jangan lupakan aku juga ya, sebagai sahabatmu! **_

Setelah membaca balasan dari Teto, Miku langsung membalasnya lagi.

_**From: Miku**_

_**To: Teto-chuan**_

_**Oke oke deh! Tenang sajaaaa! Ohya, gomen kemarin aku tidak membalas smsmu ya..**_

_**Dan juga, karena hari sudah malam, aku tidur dulu! Oyasumi~**_

Teto pun membaca balasan sms dari Miku dan berkata, "Oyasumi mo.. Miku."

**...~oOo~...**

Beberapa minggu kemudian..

"Miku, Mikuu!" teriak Miki dari kejauhan.

"Eh? Miki? Kau lagi jalan-jalan pagi juga ya?" tanya Miku.

"Iya! Eh, Miku.. aku mau menunjukkan ke kamu taman yang waktu itu pernah aku bilang itu loh!" ajak Miki langsung menarik tangan Miku.

"Eh? Bo-boleh! Baiklah!" Miku pun langsung mengikuti Miki.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Nah.. ini dia, Miku!" Miki langsung menunjukkan taman yang dimaksud itu.

"Sepi.. tapi sepertinya mengasyikkan!" seru Miku.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan mengelilingi dan melihat-lihat taman ini yuk!" Miki pun lagi-lagi mengajak Miku sambil menarik tangan Miku.

"Oke!"

**...~oOo~...**

3 bulan kemudian..

TAP TAP TAP

_Benar-benar mengasyikkan. Rasanya masalah-masalah aneh itu terasa berhenti semenjak ada Miki. Entah itu mantra apa, pokoknya terimakasih, Miki!_

_Oh iya, aku kan menyukai Mikuo.. sepertinya waktunya sekaranglah untung mengungkapkannya! Yosh! Ganbatte!_

CKLEK

"Selamat pagi!" seru Miku setelah membuka pintu kelas.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Miki! Sepertinya sekarang aku sudah menetapkan waktunya sekaranglah untuk mengungkapkannya!" seru Miku sambil mendekati tempat duduknya yang disamping kiri Miki.

"..." Miki tiba-tiba hanya terdiam.

"Eh? Miki? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Miku yang heran dengan Miki yang tak biasanya.

Tapi Miki hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja, dan terus diam lagi tanpa bicara sepatah katapun.

"Lagi sariawan ya? Ya udah deh, hari ini gak bicara gak apa-apa kok." seru Miku dengan senyumnya. Miki tetap diam saja.

**...~oOo~...**

TENG TENG

BRAK

"Akhirnya! Waktu istirahat!" seru Miku sambil memukul mejanya antara kaget, senang, dan deg-degan.

"Miki, doain aku biar supaya sukses ya!" seru Miku sambil menepuk bahunya Miki. Walau Miki tetap diam.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

_Mikuo, tunggu aku!_

TAP TAP TAP

"Kelas 3-1.. 3-1.. 3-1.." Miku pun mencari kelas 3-1, dan pada akhirnya, "Nah, ini dia ketemu!" seru Miku dengan girangnya, walau deg-degan.

"Sepertinya kelas 3-1 belum keluar ya? Banyak yang masih didalam?" intip Miku dari balik pintu kelas 3-1.

"Eh eh, udah banyak yang mau keluar!" seru Miku sambil kaget melihat banyak siswa-siswi kelas 3-1 yang ingin keluar karena mau istirahat.

"Ukh.. aku tunggu disini saja deh!" Miku langsung berdiri disamping pintu.

"Hei Mikuo, cepetan dong!" seru temannya Mikuo.

"Iya iya, sabar dong.. wkwk.." Mikuo pun langsung berlari mendekati temannya.

"Ah eh, i-itu Mi-Mikuo!" Miku yang kelabakan sendiri, bingung harus melakukan apa sambil blush dan deg-degan.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Mi-Mi-Mikuo!" Miku yang lagi kelabakan, langsung berlari mendekati Mikuo.

Mikuo yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah si pemanggil. Namun, Mikuo langsung membuang muka setelah melihat yang memanggilnya adalah Miku.

DEG!

_Eh? Tadi dia membuang mukanya padaku ya?_

Miku yang merasa Mikuo tadi membuang mukanya pada Miku, langsung terdiam dan mengepalkan tangannya.

_Ada apa ini? Kenapa sampai-sampai Mikuo juga seperti itu? Diam, acuh, dan membuang muka padaku. Apa sih maksudnya ini? Ke-kenapa.. jadi seperti ini lagi.. aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!_

Miku yang geram, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, langsung memanggil Mikuo dan mengejarnya sambil memegang tangan Mikuo.

DRAP

GREP

"Mikuo! Tunggu!" seru Miku mengejar Mikuo sambil memegang tangan Mikuo.

PLAK

"Jangan sentuh aku. Aku tidak tertarik padamu." seru Mikuo tanpa ekspresi dan melepaskan tangan Miku dari tangannya.

"Tunggu dulu! A-aku menyuka—" Miku yang mau baru saja ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Mikuo, hanya ditinggalkan Mikuo, sendirian.

_Kenapa ini.. kenapa ini.. ada apa ini.. tidak, aku tidak mau hal ini terjadi lagi. Hal-hal aneh.. tidak.. TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!_

Tiba-tiba Miku langsung jatuh terduduk, sambil menundukkan wajahnya, ingin menahan tangis, namun tak bisa. Sakit, sangat-sangat sakit. Rasanya hati ini ingin hancur, benar-benar.. sangat sakit. Hanya bisa meneteskan air mata, melihat dia pergi dan seolah-olah tidak ingin melihat wajahnya. Hancur, bagaikan permata yang tidak dibeli, namun malah dihancurkan.

_Aku tidak suka ini.. tidak.. sangat tidak suka.. aku tidak mau seperti ini.._

_Rasanya ingin berteriak.. berteriak.. namun tidak ada yang mendengarkan.._

_Sakit.. ini benar-benar sangat sakit.. aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan lagi.._

**...~oOo~...**

TAP TAP TAP

CKLEK

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaah~ Mikiii!" seru Miku sambil berlari mendekati Miki dengan air mata berlinang dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa yang belum pernah Miku alami.

"Miki.. ma-masa'.. dia pura-pura tidak ingin mengenalku.. kenapa.. kenap—" Miku yang lagi sedih-sedihnya sambil memeluk Miki, tiba-tiba..

"Maaf. Aku juga tidak mengenalmu." dengan tanpa ekspresi, datar, tiba-tiba Miki berkata seperti itu didepan Miku yang sedang memeluknya.

"Eh?"

**...~oOo~...**

DEG!

"Eh? A-apa maksudmu.. Miki? Kau hanya bercanda kan?" tanya Miku yang masih tidak percaya Miki berbicara seperti itu.

"Tidak. Aku bersungguh-sungguh." jawab Miki dengan masih datarnya.

"Ti-tidak.. tidak.. tidak.." Miku yang benar-benar masih tidak percaya, tiba-tiba langsung memegang bahunya Miki.

"Bodoh! Bukannya kau berjanji akan menjadi temanku? Selalu melindungiku? Selalu membantuku? Selalu.. selalu.. ukh.." Miku yang sudah tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya mengeluarkan air matanya. Lagi-lagi rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu, bertambah lagi.

"Ini sudah waktunya. Berhenti." jawab Miki dengan masih lagi-lagi datarnya.

"Tidak.. kau.. kau sudah berjanji.. mengapa.. mengapa? Huwaaaaaah.." Miku pun menundukkan wajahnya dengan berurai air mata didepan Miki. Sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Miki.. kau.. ukh" Miku pun yang tidak sanggup lagi berkata apa-apa, langsung pergi meninggalkan Miki yang masih terdiam datar itu.

BRAK BLAM

DRAP DRAP DRAP

_Kenapa Miki sama seperti Mikuo tadi? Ada apa ini? Ada apa ini.. ukh_

_Kenapa.. hal aneh ini terjadi lagi? Padahal aku tidak mau ini terjadi lagi! Ukh_

_Kamisama, sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? A-aku.. jadi.. sangat merasa bersalah.._

_Tentang gadis itu, darah dimeja depanku, kemudian.. kemudian.. Mikuo.. dan juga.. Miki.._

_MEREKA SEMUA KENAPA? KENAPA? MENGAPA? Ukh_

_Aku.. aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.. huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.._

Miku hanya berlari, berlari, dan lagi-lagi berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan. Hal-hal aneh yang tadinya sejenak berhenti selama 3 bulan karena ada Miki, tiba-tiba muncul lagi satu-per-satu. Miku kemudian berlari ke taman yang waktu itu pernah dilihat gadis itu, sepi, sunyi, dan tidak ada orang sama sekali. Berdiam diri disana. Dan merenungkan kejadian-kejadian aneh dan waktu itu.

"Ukh.. sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan..?" Miku hanya berdiam diri ditaman itu, lebih tepatnya seperti padang rumput. Karena disini rumput-rumputnya sangat banyak, hingga jika ada angin sepoi-sepoi, seperti kelihatan adem jika kita berdiam diri disini. Juga banyak pepohonan disana-disini. Benar-benar cocok sekali untuk dijadikan tempat berdiam diri sendirian.

PIP

Miku pun membuka HP-nya, dan mencoba meng-sms Teto. Sebab, dia tidak ada lagi teman curhat, kecuali sahabatnya, Teto.

_**From: Miku**_

_**To: Teto-chuan**_

_**Teto, bolehkah aku curhat padamu? Sebab, tidak ada lagi teman disini, kecuali kau, my best friend. Dan gomen kalo aku hanya mengganggumu.. kau bisa balas sms ini kapan saja jika kau tidak terlalu sibuk.**_

30 menit kemudian, Teto membalas sms dari Miku itu.

_**From: Teto-chuan**_

_**To: Miku**_

_**Maaf, ini siapa ya?**_

DEG!

"Eh? Te.. to..?" Miku yang benar-benar kaget dan shock membaca balasan Teto, sangat-sangat sakit sambil merasa tidak percaya. Dan lebih sakit lagi dibandingkan Miki dan Mikuo tadi, karena ditambah Miki dan Mikuo.. sakit itu benar-benar sakit yang sangat luar biasa.

_A-a-ada apa ini? Kenapa sampai-sampai Teto yang sebagai sahabatku jadi seperti ini juga? Ke-kenapa.. sama seperti Miki dan Mikuo tadi?_

Miku yang merasa tidak percaya itu, langsung menelpon Teto. Tidak peduli pulsanya akan berkurang berapa, yang penting, Miku bisa menghubungi Teto sekarang.

TUT.. TUT.. TUT..

'Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk. Jika ingin menghubungi atau—' tiba-tiba Miku langsung memencet tombol keluar dari nomor HP-nya Teto.

"Ada apa.. kenapa.. kenapa seperti ini?" Miku yang tiba-tiba seperti orang stress itu berkali-kali menelpon Teto. Dan? Nihil, tidak satu telpon pun diangkat oleh Teto.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Miku yang seperti orang gila itu, langsung teriak sekeras-keras mungkin saking tidak tahannya sakit yang dirasakannya itu.

Sampai akhirnya, Miku pun ketiduran ditaman rerumputan itu.

TAP TAP TAP

"Kak, sepertinya orang ini ya?" tanya cowok berambut kuning dengan santainya sambil mendekati dan menunjuk Miku yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Ya." jawab kakaknya yang berambut kuning juga dengan pita putih diatasnya.

"Sepertinya bakalan seru nih!" seru cowok itu dengan semangatnya.

"Ah, hari sudah mulai sore. Ayo kita pulang." ajak kakaknya.

"Eh? Gak sekarang aja kak kita menunjukkan jati diri kita?" tanya adiknya yang kaget, dikiranya sekarang.

"Bodoh! Jangan sekaranglah!" kakaknya langsung menjitak adiknya itu karena ngomong sembarangan.

"Pokoknya, kita lihat saja nanti setelah semuanya tidak mengenalnya lagi." ungkap kakaknya dengan senyum yang sepertinya senyum licik.

**...~oOo~...**

"Hoaaahm.." Miku pun terbangun dari tidurnya.

PIP

Dilihatlah HP-nya, dan ternyata sudah jam..

"Eh? Udah jam 5 toh? Uwah.. udah mulai malam lagi.." Miku yang kaget ternyata sudah jam 5 sore, mengucek-ucek matanya dan langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

_Ukh.. sampai-sampai ketiduran disana lagi.._

_Aduh, rasanya mataku sepertinya bengkak nih.._

_Tapi, kenapa sakit ini selalu ada? Malah selalu bertambah.. dan tidak hilang-hilang.._

_Sekarang, aku harus ngapain? Dan aku harus bergantung pada siapa lagi? Tidak ada yang lagi yang peduli padaku.. seolah-olah mereka tidak menganggapku ada, seolah-olah mereka pergi menjauhiku.. apa maksudnya ini, Kamisama?_

CKLEK

"Aku pulang.." Miku pun sudah sampai dirumahnya.

TAP TAP TAP

"Eh? Ibu? Ada apa? Tidak masak makan malam?" tanya Miku pada Ibunya yang tiba-tiba mendekati Miku.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau masuk rumahku dengan suamiku?" tanya Ibunya sendiri dengan tampang datar.

"Eh?"

**...~oOo~...**

"Eh?"

"Jangan sembarangan masuk rumah orang lain tanpa izin." ujar Ibunya lagi dengan lagi-lagi datarnya.

"Eh? Ibu! Apa yang Ibu katakan sih?" Miku yang tadinya kaget apa yang Ibunya bilang, langsung memegang bahu Ibunya.

"Ibu? Apa yang kau bilang?" tanya Ibunya Miku sendiri dengan masih muka datar.

"Ibu! Aku ini anakmu! Ukh.. Ibu.." Miku yang sakit luar biasa itu, ditambah orang tuanya sendiri tidak mengenalnya.. bertambah lagi rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasanya itu.

"Aku bukan Ibumu." jawab Ibunya yang lagi-lagi tanpa ekspresi.

"Ukh.. Ibu.. kejam!" Miku yang langsung teriak dengan kerasnya didepan Ibunya, langsung pergi menuju kamarnya.

BRAK BLAM!

"Ibu.. jahat.. kejam.. ukh.." Miku yang langsung menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, langsung jatuh terduduk. Dan lagi-lagi, Miku mengeluarkan air matanya karena rasa sakit yang dialaminya itu benar-benar sangat luar biasa sakit.

Miku pun tertunduk, wajahnya yang manis itu, telah dibasahi air matanya sendiri. Sakit, sekarang yang dirasakan Miku. Entah apa yang harus Miku lakukan sekarang, dia hanya bisa menangis, merenung, karena rasa sakit itu.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan.. kulakukan.. kulakukan.. sekarang?_

_Teman, orang yang kusukai, sahabat, bahkan orang tuaku pun.. TIDAK MENGENALKU dan seolah-olah TIDAK MAU MEMPERDULIKANKU?_

_Ada apa ini.. ada apa ini.. tidak.. aku.. aku tidak mau seperti ini..!_

_Kenapa ini.. ke-kenapa.. tidak.. tidak.. tidak.._

_Tidak.. TIDAAAAAAK!_

Miku yang mengalami rasa sakit yang luar biasa karena tidak diperdulikan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya, seperti orang stress. Miku hanya bisa menangis, menjerit-jerit didalam hati, merenung, sakit, sampai-sampai tidak tau apa yang harus Miku lakukan sekarang. Teman, orang yang disukainya, sahabat, bahkan orang tuanya sendiri, tidak mengenalnya lagi. Seperti telah membuang Miku.

"Ukh.. ukh.. ukh.. ti-tidak.. TIDAAAAAAK!" dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu, dengan kerasnya Miku berteriak, berteriak, dan berteriak layaknya orang yang mulai gila.

"Hah.. hah.. apa.. apa yang harus kulakukan..?" Miku hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

BRAAAAAAAAK

Semua barang-barang yang ada dikamarnya Miku, semuanya berjatuhan, berantakan, semuanya. Kamarnya Miku sekarang sudah sangat-sangat seperti kapal pecah, karena berantaknya.

"Aku.. aku.. tidak diperdulikan mereka.. mereka.. mereka semua.." Miku yang seperti orang gila itu, dengan tampang sangat berantakan sekali dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya, sudah tidak memperdulikan barang-barang yang ada dikamarnya.

WUUUUUUUUUSH

"Ah?"

Tiba-tiba dikamar Miku ada angin yang sampai-sampai hordeng jendelanya terbuka-buka.

"Salam kenal, kak Miku!" tiba-tiba terlihatlah rambut cowok berwarna kuning itu.

"Ah.. siapa kalian?" tanya Miku pada mereka yang tiba-tiba datang secara mendadak itu.

"Fiuh.. karena sudah waktunya, kami adalah.. Kagamine Twins." ujar kakaknya cowok itu, dengan rambut kuning berpita putih.

"Eh?"

**...~oOo~...**

"Eh?"

"Aku, Kagamine Rin." ungkap kakaknya si cowok itu.

"Nah! Kalo aku adiknya, si Kagamine Len!" ungkap cowok itu yang ternyata memang bernama Len, dengan semangatnya.

"Ke-kenapa kalian.. ke sini?" tanya Miku lagi dengan sedikit heran.

"Kau itu adalah orang terpilih dari 3-2=1 itu." ungkap Rin lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu? Ja-jadi.." cemas Miku.

"Ya, kau harus mengalami rasa sakit ini. Kalo kau mau dan perlu, kami bisa membantumu." ujar Rin.

"Membantu? Membantu apa?" tanya Miku.

"Sudah pasti, membantu.." tiba-tiba Rin membisikkan sesuatu pada Miku.

"Ohya, kami kalo diduniamu, jadi adik kelasmu loh! Kami kelas 2-2!" seru Len.

"Bodoh! Itu tidak penting!" seru Rin sambil menjitak Len lagi.

"Yang terpenting.. apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Rin pada Miku.

"Ukh.." _Mereka benar, rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa ini akan membuatku semakin gila._

_Lebih baik memang dengan cara itu, walau dosa akan bertambah semakin banyak, namun aku tidak peduli. Karena mereka memang sudah tidak mempedulikanku lagi._

_Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku._

"Bagaimana? Ohya, kau juga bisa bertanya pada kami tentang kejadian-kejadian aneh yang kau alami sebelum-sebelumnya loh." ungkap Rin lagi.

_Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan kau. Maafkan aku. __Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan kau. Maafkan aku._ Maafkan aku.  


_MAAFKAN AKU!_

"Ya. Sudah kutetapkan." jawab Miku dengan lantangnya namun tanpa ekspresi.

"Fiuh, akhirnya. Kami sebagai Mysterious Twins, akan selalu membantumu jika kau membutuhkan kami, karena kami memang.. Mysterious Twins." seru Rin dengan lantangnya.

"Yoooooosh!" Len malah lebih bersemangat lagi.

Miku hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Dia sudah tidak memperdulikan mereka lagi yang seharusnya dibutuhkan oleh Miku.

"Sudah waktunya.. DIMULAI." seru Rin.

**TBC**

Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 2-nya..

Walau belom keliatan gore-nya, sebab ini baru langkah akan dimulainya.

Soalnya dimulainya di chapter 3, jadi tunggu saja ya!

Kripik dan sambelnya akan ditunggu Author juga.. jadi, para Readers mohon..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


	3. DIMULAI

_____Dendam, sakit hati, rasa penasaran, perasaan yang tidak kumengerti, semuanya telah kurasakan. Aku hanya ingin menjadi gadis biasa, yang mempunyai keluarga, sahabat, orang yang disukai/pacar, dan teman, tidak lebih. Tapi mengapa.. satu per satu semuanya tidak memperdulikanku dan seolah-olah mereka tidak mengenalku lagi.. MENGAPA?_

_____.  
_

**...~oOo~...**_____  
_

_____.  
_

"Fiuh.. karena sudah waktunya, kami adalah.. Kagamine Twins." Ujar kakaknya cowok itu, dengan rambut kuning berpita putih.

"Kau itu adalah orang terpilih dari 3-2=1 itu." Ungkap Rin lagi.

"Ya, kau harus mengalami rasa sakit ini. Kalo kau mau dan perlu, kami bisa membantumu." Ujar Rin.

"Bagaimana? Ohya, kau juga bisa bertanya pada kami tentang kejadian-kejadian aneh yang kau alami sebelum-sebelumnya loh." Ungkap Rin lagi.

"Ya. Sudah kutetapkan." Jawab Miku dengan lantangnya namun tanpa ekspresi.

"Sudah waktunya.. DIMULAI!" seru Rin.

.

.

**...~oOo~...**

**Chapter 3: DIMULAI**

**...~oOo~...**

.

.

**...~oOo~...**

**Title: Why?**

**Vocaloid (c) ****not Mine (YAMAHA & CRYPTON)**

**Genre: Horror/Angst (sedikit Humor)**

**Rated: M  
**

**Summary: Rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu, sudah tidak bisa ditahan Miku lagi. Dengan dibantu Kagamine Twins, Miku harus membunuh orang-orang yang sebenarnya Miku butuhkan, bahkan orang yang tidak bersalah pun menjadi korbannya. Karena.. ditahun ini, Miku-lah yang terkena takdir itu.  
**

**Warning: Gore, banyak adegan berbahaya, yang merasa gak suka darah, ataupun yang pembunuhan, mending gak usah baca. Dibutuhkan adrenalin #abaikan.**

**Chapter 3, GORE.. akan dimulai.**

**...~oOo~...**

.

.

.

"Sekarang, siapa yang pertama akan kau bunuh, Miku?" tanya Rin.

"Kalian.. bunuh Kasane Teto yang sekarang berada di Kanada. Kalian pasti bisa mencarinya sampai ke seluk-beluk Kanada. Ya kan?" ujar Miku dengan tanpa ekspresi karena hilang kendali pikirannya, karena dipikiran Miku sekarang adalah.. **bunuh**.

"Hmm.. bisa-bisa saja." Seru Rin dengan tampang licik.

"Biar aku urus yang dirumah ini." Ujar Miku dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu! Ayo, Len!" seru Rin mengajak Len.

"Yoooosh! Selamat berjuang, kak Miku!" seru Len menyemangati Miku.

WUUUUUUUSH

Tiba-tiba, Rin dan Len dengan sigapnya langsung menghilang didepan Miku.

_Maafkan aku. Semuanya.. maafkan aku._

TAP TAP TAP

Miku pun masuk ke dapur dan mengambil sesuatu.

TAP TAP TAP

CKLEK

"Kau lagi? Sembarangan saja masuk rumah or—" Ibunya Miku yang tadi tidak mengenal Miku, marah-marah pada Miku, namun tiba-tiba..

_Maafkan aku. MAAFKAN AKUUUUUUUUU!_

JLEB

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

TES.. TES.. DRRRRSS

JEGEEEER GLUDUK GLUDUK

Ditempat lain, Rin dan Len sudah berada di Kanada (tanpa naik kendaraan apa pun), karena Rin dan Len seperti makhluk pilihan, jadi sesampai di Kanada, mereka terbang tanpa sayap, namun tidak ada siapa pun yang bisa melihat Rin dan Len terbang, bahkan paranormal sekalipun.

"Kak, sepertinya kak Miku sudah mulai beraksi ya!" seru Len pada kakaknya (walau sebenarnya kembarannya), Rin.

"Ya, kalau begitu.. kita harus sesegera mungkin menemukan Teto." Ujar Rin dengan muka serius.

"Kakak gak sopan ih, mereka kan kakak kelas kita, manggilnya 'kakak' gih.." seru Len sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

"Bodoh! Itu tidak penting, bakaaaa!" Rin yang didahinya udah ada perempatan jalan, langsung menjitak Len.

"Ukh.. aku kan cuman mau mengajari kakak.." lagi-lagi, Len memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya karena sebal pada kakaknya.

"Disaat seperti ini mengajariku, lebih baik mencari 'kak' Teto sana!" seru Rin sambil menekan kata 'kak'-nya.

"Nah gitu dong!" seru Len sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada kakaknya dibarengi dengan wink mematikannya Len, Len yang melihat Rin udah mau nge-death glare Len, langsung kabur dengan secepat kilat. Oke, abaikan saja ini.

**...~oOo~...**

.

.

.

"Ukh.. lumayan susah juga mencarinya.." seru Rin sambil mengelap keringatnya.

"Kakaaaaaak! Aku sudah menemukan rumahnyaaaa!" teriak Len dari kejauhan.

"Eh? Benarkah?" Rin langsung segera mendekati Len.

"Mana?" tanya Rin pada Len.

"Itu!" tunjuk Len dengan senyum sumringah.

"Wuaduw.. itu WC umum, baka!" seru Rin sambil menjitak Len lagi.

"Eh? WC? Kukira itu rumah.." kaget Len setelah tahu ternyata itu adalah WC Umum. Oke, abaikan lagi, soalnya sebelum melakukan 'itu' kan, harus dibumbui rasa Humor dulu. Biar gak tegang, jadi kayak Sk*ts* gitu deh.

"Ah.. tunggu sebentar, di jendela itu.. seperti mirip seseorang..?" seru Rin walau tidak terlalu yakin pada gadis dibalik jendela sebuah rumah yang lumayan mewah.

"I-itu kan.. kak Teto!" seru Len menambahkan setelah melihat gadis dibalik jendela disebuah rumah yang lumayan mewah itu.

"Baiklah, cepat kita ke sana, Len!" seru Rin.

**...~oOo~...**

.

.

.

Dirumah Teto..

TES.. TES.. DRRRRS

"Tidak kusangka, di Kanada pun turun hujan.." kaget Rin sambil melihat langit yang sedang menangis, alias sedang turun hujan.

"Ayo kita masuk, kak. Aku malas didepan sini terus.." ajak Len sambil memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, lagi-lagi.

WUUUUUUSH

"Ukh.. hujan ya, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur karena kedinginan.." seru Teto didalam selimut hangatnya.

GLUDUK GLUDUK

"Selamat malam, kak Teto.." sambut Len yang ternyata sudah disamping tempat tidur Teto sambil tersenyum.

"A-apa—" Teto yang sudah mempunyai firasat buruk, melihat ke belakangnya dan..

"Selamat tinggal." Seru Rin yang sudah bersiap-siap membunuh Teto.

"Ti-ti-tidak.. TIDAAAAAAAAAK!"

JLEB

JEGEEEEEER GLUDUK GLUDUK

Dengan sadisnya, Rin memotong-motong badan Teto, menusuk badan Teto dengan pisaunya berkali-kali. Darah bermuncratan kemana-mana. Len hanya tertawa melihat darah yang mengalir begitu banyak.

"Ahahaha.. darah.. darah.. kusuka darah.. hahaha" tawa Len yang memenuhi kamar Teto.

Rin yang tidak memperdulikan Len tertawa dengan napsunya itu, langsung memotong lehernya Teto. Wajah Rin pun penuh darah semua, bajunya pun juga.

"Kak.. sepertinya matanya indah sekali loh, berwarna kemerah-mudaan.. aku ambil ya, kak?" tanya Len pada kakaknya, sambil melihat-lihat mata Teto yang terbelalak tanpa mejam sekalipun, padahal sudah mati tidak berdaya seperti itu.

"Silahkan kalau kau mau, Len." Ujar Rin memperbolehkan Len.

Dengan senangnya, Len mencongkel mata Teto yang berwarna merah muda itu. Karena susah, Len pun mengubek-ubek matanya, hingga berdarah cukup banyak.

"Akhirnya.. aku mendapatkannya!" seru Len dan langsung memasukkan bola mata Teto ke dalam stoples.

"Kakak mengambil apanya?" tanya Len dengan senyumnya yang manis itu.

"Aku akan mengambil rambutnya, dan beberapa organ pentingnya." Ujar Rin sambil mengubek-ubek isi perut Teto.

Rin dan Len melihat jelas sekali isi perut Teto, usus yang seperti akan keluar, jantungnya yang sudah tidak berdetak, kemudian paru-parunya. Namun, tidak sedikit darah yang keluar, sepertinya sangat banyak sekali.

"Fiuh, akhirnya selesai." Ungkap Rin sambil mengelap keringatnya, yang tercampur darahnya Teto.

"Benar-benar menyenangkan sekali ya, kak!" seru Len dengan semangatnya.

"Tapi.. bagaimana dengan kak Miku ya?" tanya Rin sambil melihat langit dibalik jendela kamarnya Teto.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kepalanya kak?" tanya Len sambil memegang kepala Teto yang sudah terpisah dari badannya.

"Sepertinya.. bisa dijual ya?" pikir Rin, "Ya sudah, bawa saja itu.." seru Rin menyuruh Len.

"Eh? Masa' aku yang membawanya?" tanya Len sekaligus kaget.

"Nanti aku bagi juga uangnya padamu, bodoh!" seru Rin dengan judesnya.

"Iya iya deh.." Len pun menyerah dan pasrah.

**...~oOo~...**

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

JEGEEER GLUDUK GLUDUK

_Maafkan aku, Ibu._

Sama seperti Rin tadi, Miku dengan kejam dan sadisnya menusuk Ibunya sendiri berkali-kali, dia tidak peduli dengan sekelilingnya dan Ibunya sendiri. Hingga darah Ibunya menghujani badan Miku karena bermuncratan.

JLEB JLEB JLEB

Tiba-tiba, tidak disangka-sangka, ada pisau untuk memotong daging sapi yang sudah berdebu yang mendadak jatuh dari atas lemari dikamar Ibunya. Dan..

JLEEEEB

Pisau itu langsung menancap kekepala Ibunya, bola mata Ibunya pun terasa hilang dari mata Ibunya.

CRAATS

Darah Ibunya pun mengenai wajah Miku, namun dia tidak peduli. Yang penting sudah **terbunuh**.

_Maafkan aku._

JEGEEER GLUDUK GLUDUK

DRRRS DRRRS

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Aduh, aku kehujanan disekitar sini.. kalau tidak salah, disini ada rumah Bibi kan? Aku ke rumah Bibi saja sekalian bertuduh.." tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang berlari menuju rumah Miku.

TOK TOK

"Bibi, ini Gumi!" seru gadis itu mengetuk pintu rumah Miku, yang ternyata bernama Gumi, saudara sepupu Miku. Sebenarnya orang tuanya Gumi sedang keluar kota, jadinya Gumi tinggal bersama neneknya Miku. Karena disuruh neneknya Miku membeli sesuatu, akhirnya Gumi keluar rumah dan membeli sesuatu itu. Tapi karena hujan, dan lumayan jauh dari rumah neneknya Miku, jadinya Gumi berpikir untuk ke rumahnya Miku sekalian bertuduh.

CKLEK

"Ah, tidak dikunci. Bibi, aku masuk ya.." Gumi pun masuk ke rumah Miku yang ternyata tidak dikunci.

TAP TAP TAP

"Sepi sekali.. biasanya kan ada kak Mik—" Gumi yang sedang berjalan ingin melihat-lihat keadaan dirumah Miku, dan tak sengaja lewat kamar Ibunya Miku yang pintunya sedang terbuka itu, dan..

KRIEET

GLUDUK GLUDUK JEGEEER

"Kak.. Miku?"

**...~oOo~...**

.

.

.

JEGEEEEEEEEEER

"Kak.. Miku?" Gumi yang kaget melihat wajah dan baju Miku berlumuran darah, dan melihat Ibunya Miku terkapar penuh darah, benar-benar kaget dan shock.

"A-a-apa.. yang kak Miku.. lakukan pada Bibi?" tanya Gumi yang tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kau harus mati.." Miku pun yang hilang kendali pikirannya, langsung mendekati Gumi dengan pisau ditangannya.

"Ka-kak.. ja-jangaaaaan!" Gumi yang kaget dan shock, langsung berlari menjauhi Miku.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

GUBRAK JEDUUK

Gumi yang berlari tergesa-gesa, langsung jatuh karena tersandung sesuatu. Namun parahnya, karena lantai rumah Miku adalah keramik, apalagi suara jatuhnya Gumi sangat keras, menyebabkan dahi Gumi memar dan berdarah.

"Ukh.. sakit.." Gumi yang meraba-raba dahinya karena sakit, ternyata berdarah.

"Si-sial.. be-be-ber-berdarah.." Gumi yang sudah tidak sanggup berlari, dengan rasa takut yang tinggi, badan Gumi pun gemetaran.

Semakin lama, Miku semakin mendekati Gumi. Gumi hanya bisa menjauh dengan merangkak, tidak sanggup berlari, maupun berjalan lagi. Rasanya kaki Gumi terasa membeku dan membatu.

"Ka-kak.. ja-jangan.. a-aku ti-ti-tidak mau mat—" Gumi yang sudah berusaha menjauh, namun tiba-tiba mati lampu karena suara petir yang cukup besar.

"Ti-ti-tidak.. tidak.. TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

Karena gelap oleh mati lampu, Miku pun langsung melempar pisaunya ke arah Gumi.

JLEB

Pisaunya pun langsung mengenai tepat jantung Gumi. Darah Gumi pun langsung berceceran kemana-mana. Rumah Miku pun, sudah dibanjiri darahnya Gumi dan Ibunya Miku sendiri. Sungguh tragis.

JEGEEER GLUDUK GLUDUK

Waktu sudah jam 10 malam.

Miku pun keluar rumah, dan langsung melihat langit yang menurunkan hujan bagaikan sedang menangis.

_Maafkan aku._

**...~oOo~...**

.

.

.

"Kau berhasil kak Miku!" Rin pun langsung memberi selamat pada Miku sambil memegang tangan Miku.

"Nah, disinilah markas kami kak Miku!" seru Len sambil menunjukkan markas Rin dan Len.

"Eh? Ini markas kalian? Seperti rumah saja.." komentar Miku, namun masih dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hehe, ya.. begitulah!" seru Len sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Sekarang, kak Miku akan memjalani hidup ini.. dengan rasa sakit ini.. namun tenang saja, kami akan membantu kak Miku!" seru Rin sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ya, akan kujalani.. walau sakit,"

**...~oOo~...**

.

.

.

Tak terasa, pagi pun sudah datang disambut matahari yang akan mulai menampakkan diri.

"Selamat pagi, kak Miku!" Len pun menyambut Miku sambil mendekatkan mukanya pada Miku.

"Ah," Miku yang sebenarnya kaget, tetap biasa saja melihat didepannya sudah ada wajah Len.

"Leeen! Dasar bodoh, jangan terlalu dekat dengan wajah kak Miku dong!" Rin pun langsung menarik badan Len.

"Ehehe.. habis, iseng-iseng aja sih. Kalo dengan kak Rin kan, sudah bosan!" seru Len dengan masih tersenyum semangat.

"Ukh.. kau ini.. benar-benar bodoh!" Rin pun langsung menjitak Len.

"Ohya, kak Miku silahkan sarapan pagi dulu! Ayo!" Rin pun langsung menarik tangan Miku.

"Ah, baiklah." Miku pun langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan segera mengikuti Rin.

**...~oOo~...**

.

.

.

"Rin, bolehkah aku bertanya padamu?" tanya Miku disela-sela sarapan paginya.

"Boleh, boleh. Dengan senang hati kok, kak Miku!" seru Rin dengan tersenyum manis.

"Sebenarnya.. maksud dari 3-2=1 itu.. apa?" tanya Miku.

"Entahlah. Pokoknya yang aku tahu, setiap tahun secara bergiliran, sekolah SMP yang berada di Jepang ini akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Namun hanya 1 kelas, yaitu kelas 3 SMP dan dikelas 3-2. Nah, ditahun ini.. yang mendapat gilirannya adalah SMP kita, SMP Honokano. Dan juga, yang mendapat takdir ini juga 1 orang pastinya. Yaitu kak Miku untuk tahun ini. Jadi, kak Miku akan mengalami hal-hal yang diluar dugaan dan yang tidak mau kak Miku alami. Maksud dari 3-2=1 berarti kelas 3-2 akan ada 1 orang yang akan terkena takdir itu. Kira-kira begitulah.." jawab Rin.

"Lalu.. kenapa kalian mau membantu 1 orang yang terkena takdir itu?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Kenapa ya? Mungkin karena kami orang pilihan kali?" jawab Len seenaknya.

"Len.." Rin pun menjitak Len lagi.

"Tapi yang dikatakan Len memang ada benarnya, kami orang pilihan. Waktu itu, kami didatangi seseorang yang memberi kami 2 pilihan. Dibunuh oleh seseorang yang terkena takdir itu atau menjadi pembantu seseorang yang terkena takdir itu dengan cara membantu orang itu membunuh orang yang ingin dibunuhnya, sekaligus untuk mengurangi rasa sakit orang tersebut yang sangat pedih itu. Kak Miku mengertikan? Contohnya seperti kami ini, yang akan selalu membantu kak Miku membunuh seseorang. Ya, begitulah.." jawab Rin lagi.

"Kemudian, kalian memilih menjadi pembantu seseorang yang terkena takdir itu?" tanya Miku.

"Iya, seharusnya yang membantu kak Miku adalah seseorang yang terkena takdir tahun kemarin. Tapi sayang, dia malah bunuh diri saking tidak tahannya. Jadinya, kami lagi deh membantu seseorang yang terkena takdir itu, yaitu kak Miku." Jawab Rin.

"Begitu.." Miku pun akhirnya mengerti.

"Tapi, jika aku akan bunuh diri.. apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Emm.. apa ya, yang akan terjadi nanti..?" pikir Rin.

"Mungkin akan terkena karma dan dikutuk Tuhan kali?" sambung Len dengan seenak jidatnya.

"Entahlah. Yang pasti itu sangat berbahaya bagi kak Miku.." seru Rin dengan berlagak seram didepan Miku.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Lalu, kenapa.. dikelas 3-2 selalu diam seperti itu?" tanya Miku.

"Sebab, SMP kita sudah punya firasat akan ada salah satu murid dikelas 3-2 yang akan terkena takdir itu. Jadinya, semuanya memilih pendapat agar tidak berinteraksi satu sama lain dikelas 3-2. Jadinya.. ya, semuanya memilih diam terpaku seperti itu. Katanya juga, jika ada yang berinteraksi seperti ngobrol dikelas 3-2, akan terjadi sesuatu yang negatif ke pelaku yang ngobrol-ngobrol itu.." jawab Rin sambil memakan roti tawar sarapan paginya.

"Tapi kenapa.. mereka tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Nah, kalo itu aku tidak tahu. Mungkin karena kak Miku sebelumnya bukan kelas kelompok 2, makanya tidak diberitahu. Tapi itu baru kemungkinan loh?" jawab Rin sambil agak-agak bingung dan kurang tahu.

"Hmm.. fuh. Dan juga, kenapa sejak Miki berteman denganku.. hal-hal aneh serasa berhenti selama 3 bulan? Kenapa?" tanya Miku sedikit bingung.

"Sepertinya, kak Miki sudah tidak tahan lagi berdiam terpaku seperti itu tanpa berinteraksi satu sama lain layaknya teman. Jadinya, demi seperti gadis biasa yang mempunyai teman, kak Miki rela berteman dengan kak Miku karena memang kak Miku yang paling tidak diam karena memang tidak tahu tentang takdir itu. Namun, kak Miki rela berteman dengan kak Miku itu juga bukan tanpa pengorbanan loh, pengorbanan kak Miki untuk kak Miku adalah selama 3 bulan itu kak Miku tidak akan mengalami hal-hal aneh bersama kak Miki. Tetapi.. karena waktu sudah lewat 3 bulan, kak Miki kembali diam dan seolah-olah tidak mengenal kak Miku lagi.." jawab Rin dengan penjelasan yang panjangnya.

"Tapi juga.. kenapa disaat 3 bulan bersama Miki sudah lewat.. semuanya yang aku butuhkan dan aku sayangi.. kenapa seolah-olah mereka membuangku? Tidak memperdulikanku? Tidak mengenalku lagi?" tanya Miku sambil mengepalkan tangannya saking sakitnya.

"Kak Miku.. itu adalah efek dari pengorbanan kak Miki. Coba saja jika kak Miki tidak ada, pasti kak Miku sudah mengalami hal-hal aneh dan mistis yang berkepanjangan dari awal. Jadi, sebelum itu.. berterimakasihlah pada kak Miki." Jawab Rin.

"Argh, maafkan aku. Aku terbawa emosi karena sakitnya.. tapi, aku juga berterimakasih pada kalian, sudah mau membantuku." Ucap terimakasih Miku pada Rin dan Len.

"Itu kan sudah tugas kami, kak Miku." Senyum Rin pada Miku, Len hanya ikutan tersenyum manis.

"Ternyata begitu ya.. pantasan aku selalu terkena hal-hal yang aneh yang sebenarnya tidak ingin aku alami.." ujar Miku, "Jadi.. sebelum aku tahu tentang takdir itu, orang-orang yang berhubungan denganku akan mengalami hal buruk ya?" tanya Miku.

"Iya, kecuali orang tua, sahabat, dan teman yang sudah mengorbankan dirinya sendiri seperti kak Miki. Tapi, kalo kak Miku sudah tahu tentang takdir itu mah.. malah orang tua, sahabat, dan kak Miki-lah yang akan menjadi sasaran korban utama.." jawab Rin.

"Ukh.. begitu.." tunduk Miku.

"Ohya, aku ingati ya kak, kakak akan lebih berbahaya dan hilang kendali pikiran kakak jika malam sudah datang.. aku hanya ingin memberitahu dan mengingati kakak saja." Ungkap Rin memberitahu Miku.

"Ah? Begitu." Tunduk Miku lagi, "Kemudian, pembunuhan-pembunuhan itu.. apa akan ketahuan polisi?" tanya Miku.

"Sudah tentu kan?" jawab Rin dengan entengnya. Miku hanya ber-gubrak-ria.

"Kalau ketahuan polis—" cemas Miku, namun omongan Miku langsung dipotong Rin.

"Tenang saja, aku dan Len ada untuk kak Miku kok!" seru Rin sambil menepuk bahunya Len.

"Yooosh!" Len hanya mengacungkan jempol saja.

"Aku.. mempercayai kalian."

**...~oOo~...**

.

.

.

NGUING NGUING

"Ini rumahnya Hatsune Miku kan?" tanya gadis pertama.

"Iya! Dia yang dari kelas 3-2 itu kan?" tanya gadis kedua.

"Rumahnya mengerikan ya.. polisi katanya menemukan mayat Ibunya Miku dan adik saudara sepupunya yang sekaligus adik kelas kita itu loh.." seru gadis ketiga.

"Eh? Kalo gak salah namanya Gumi dari kelas 2-2, iya bukan?" tanya gadis kedua.

"Sepertinya. Katanya juga, polisi menemukan mayatnya dengan mengenaskan loh!" seru gadis ketiga.

"Lalu.. Miku-nya kemana disaat seperti itu?" tanya gadis pertama.

"Entahlah. Katanya Miku sudah tidak ada lagi dirumahnya!" seru gadis ketiga.

"Uwah.. apa dia yang jadi biang ini semua?" tanya gadis kedua.

"Semuanya, kalian masih SMP kan? Lekaslah ke sekolah kalian." Seru seorang Polisi Wanita yang berambut panjang dengan warna merah mudah cerah.

"Eh ah.. baik!" seru ketiga gadis itu.

"Megurine-san, bagaimana keadaan didalam?" tanya seorang polisi.

"Benar-benar diluar dugaan." Seru seorang Polisi Wanita itu, yang ternyata bernama Megurine Luka.

**...~oOo~...**

.

.

.

"Kyaa! Kyaa!"

"Apa? Sudah dimulai?"

"Jadi.. apa yang sekarang kita lakukan?"

"Semuanya tenang! Pihak Polisi akan selalu berjaga disekolah kita, jadi sekarang tenanglah!" seru guru dikelas 3-1.

"Bagaimana, Kamui-san? Apa yang sekarang harus kita lakukan?" seru Wali Kelas 3-4.

"Pokoknya, kita harus segera mengadakan rapat untuk masalah ini. Jangan lupa panggil pihak kepolisian dirapat ini!" seru Asisten Kepala Sekolah Honokano, Kamui Gakupo.

"Kamui-san! Dimana Ibu Kepala Sekolah sekarang ini? Bapak Wakil Kepala Sekolah kita juga kemana?" tanya Wali Kelas 2-2.

"Sepertinya sedang ada dinas diluar kota, pulangnya juga pasti lama.." cemas Gakupo.

"Saat saya sedang mengabsen, hanya 1 murid yang tidak masuk. Namanya Megpoid Gumi, apa dia salah satu korban dirumah itu?" tanya Wali Kelas 2-2.

"Tunggu sebentar.. saya akan menelpon pihak kepolisian dulu." Seru Gakupo sambil menelpon pihak kepolisian.

"Halo? Bisa bicara dengan—" belum selesai Gakupo bicara, tiba-tiba sudah dipotong seseorang.

"Saya, Megurine Luka. Kepala kepolisian didaerah ini. Ada apa?" seru Luka ditelpon.

"Megurine.. Luka?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ya, ada apa? Cepatlah bertanya jika penting, sebab kami sedang sibuk." Jawab Luka acuh tak acuh.

"Ah, maaf. Apakah benar Megpoid Gumi salah satu korban pembunuhan dirumah nak Hatsune Miku?" tanya Gakupo.

"Ya, Anda benar. Hanya itu sajakah pertanyaannya?" tanya Luka.

"Ha-hanya itu. Terimakasih, Megurine-san." Gakupo pun langsung menutup telponnya.

"Bagaimana Kamui-san? Apakah ben—"

"Ya, itu benar.." jawab Gakupo.

**...~oOo~...**

.

.

.

Saat rapat akan dimulai..

"Hei Sakine, apa kau sudah menelpon pihak kepolisian untuk datang ke rapat ini?" tanya Gakupo pada Bendahara Sekolah Honokano, Sakine Meiko.

"Sudah, sudah saya telpon." Jawab Meiko.

TAP TAP TAP

"Maaf, saya datang agak terlambat. Saya yang akan mewakili Ayah saya." Tiba-tiba, Luka datang dengan tegasnya.

"Megurine-san..?" tanya Gakupo yang agak kaget.

"Hmm.. kau Kamui kan?" tanya Luka seperti mengenali.

"Megurine! Ternyata kau sudah jadi Polwan yang sukses ya! Padahal dulu kau tidak pandai olahraga!" seru Gakupo, yang ternyata dulu satu SMP dengan Luka.

"Tidak ada hubungannya Polwan dengan olahraga. Kau juga jadi Asisten Kepala Sekolah, padahal dulu benar-benar bodoh." Seru Luka, membalas omongan Gakupo.

"Eh? Itu tidak ada hubung—" belum selesai Gakupo ingin membalas omongan Luka, Meiko langsung memotongnya.

"Kamui-san, rapat sebentar lagi akan dimulai.." seru Meiko.

"Ah, baiklah. Luka, silahkan masuk.." seru Gakupo mempersilahkan Luka masuk ke ruang rapat disekolah Honokano.

"Tadi kau memanggilku Megurine-san? Dasar, tidak ada sopannya sama sekali ya, Kamui." Seru Luka dengan acuhnya, langsung meninggalkan Gakupo.

"Sama seperti dulu ya, tidak berubah. Ckck.." seru Gakupo dalam hatinya.

**...~oOo~...**

.

.

.

"Intinya, para Wali Kelas selalu berjaga didalam kelas dan selalu membuat para murid tetap tenang. Kami dari pihak kepolisian akan selalu berjaga disekeliling sekolah. Jangan lupa, mengingatkan untuk para murid agar selalu tetap waspada agar tidak menjadi sasarannya." Seru Luka dengan sangat serius.

"Baik!" seru para Wali Kelas, dibarengi dengan pengurus-pengurus sekolah.

"Baiklah. Rapat selesai, pihak kepolisian akan berjaga hari ini. Beberapa Guru, coba membuat pengumuman dipapan pengumuman agar untuk selalu waspada. Terimakasih." Luka pun langsung meninggalkan ruang rapat.

"Luka.. mari kita bekerja sama." Seru Gakupo dengan ingin menjabat tangan Luka.

"Sudah, tidak perlu begitu. Ini semua demi keamanan kita semua, sampai jumpa." Tanpa basa-basi, Luka langsung meninggalkan Gakupo, saking sibuknya.

**...~oOo~...**

.**  
**

.

.

"Semuanya untuk anak kelas 3-2! Kalian berhentilah terus diam seperti itu, namun tetap tenang!" seru Wali Kelas 3-3.

"Puah, akhirnya aku bisa bicara juga.." seru cowok pertama.

"Tapi walau begitu, nyawa kita dalam ancamannya loh.." seru cowok kedua dengan agak cemas.

"Tenang saja, kan ada Polisi!" seru cowok ketiga.

"Tapi kita kan tidak bisa selalu bergantung pada Polisi saja loh.." cemas cowok keempat.

"Eh.. diluar ramai sekali, lihat ke depan yuk!" seru gadis pertama mengajak gadis kedua.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Kyaaa! Kyaaa!"

**PENGUMUMAN**

**Akhirnya 1 orang yang terkena takdir dikelas 3-2 sudah mulai beraksi dirumahnya sendiri. Untuk semua kelas, dan para murid tetaplah tenang! Karena pihak kepolisian akan selalu berusaha untuk terus tetap berjaga disekeliling dan disekitar sekolah. Terimakasih.**

**Asisten Kepala Sekolah, Kamui Gakupo.**

**P.S.**

**Korbannya sudah 2 korban, yaitu: Megpoid Gumi (kelas 2-2) dan Ibunya Hatsune Miku.**

"Kyaaaa! Jadi si Miku yang terkena takdir itu?" seru gadis pertama.

"Mengerikan.. kenapa tahun ini harus sekolah kita sih?" cemas gadis kedua.

"Eh, Mikuo.. itu ada apa tuh rame-rame?" tanya temannya Mikuo.

"Sudahlah, pasti itu cuman pengumuman yang tidak terlalu penting. Yang terpenting, kita tetap tenang." Jawab Mikuo dengan cueknya.

"Mikuo mah," temannya Mikuo pun langsung berlari mendekati papan pengumuman yang sangat ramai itu.

"Ukh.. aku tidak terlalu suka keramaian seperti itu.. masuk kelas sajalah." Seru Mikuo dengan agak sebal pada temannya, dan balik ke kelasnya lagi.

**...~oOo~...**

.

.

.

"Kakak, sepertinya disekolah sudah gempar ya?" tanya Len.

"Iya. Makin seru aja nih ceritanya.." jawab Rin dengan tersenyum licik.

"Kakak.. aku gak suka senyum licik kakaaaak!" Len yang melihat senyum licik Rin, langsung mencubit pipi Rin.

"Aduh aduh.. sakit, bodoh!" Rin pun balik dengan menjitak Len.

"Aduh.. ohya kak, kita kan hari ini gak masuk, apa nggak apa-apa tuh?" tanya Len yang agak khawatir.

"Kita kan orang pilihan, Len. Jadi walau kita nggak masuk pun, pasti tidak ada yang menyadarinya.." jawab Rin dengan entengnya.

"Lalu.. bagaimana dengan kak Miku?" tanya Len lagi.

"Hmm.. entahlah. Keberadaan kak Miku masih dianggap dan dicurigai sih, seharusnya mereka kan sudah gak kenal kak Miku lagi. Tapi kalo dimarkas kita, para polisi pasti tidak akan tahu. Aku yakin itu." Jawab Rin dengan yakinnya.

"Emm.. aku jadi penasaran nih, siapa saja yang akan mati disekolah nanti.." seru Len dengan senyum licik namun tetap semangat -?-.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Ohya, ayo kita pulang, Len!" seru Rin sambil mengajak Len pulang.

"Eh? Pulang? Uwaaaah.. padahal kan aku masih mau lihat mereka yang pada panik-panik itu.." seru Len dengan agak kecewa sambil lagi-lagi memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah, nanti kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi kok.. dasar.." Rin pun langsung menarik paksa Len. Kasihan.

**...~oOo~...**

.

.

.

"Kami pulang, kak Mikuuuuu!" seru Len.

"Ah, kalian.. lama sekali pulangnya?" tanya Miku dengan tampang datarnya.

"Ehehe.. tadi kami melihat-lihat keadaan disekolah, mereka semua pada panik-panik gitu. Ahahaha.." Len hanya menjawab dengan cengengesannya.

"Panik, ya? Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi." Jawab Miku dengan tanpa ekspresi.

"Ohya kak, nanti saat kak Miku beraksi.. kami menonton dulu saja ya? Habis.. kami ingin melihat kak Miku beraksi sendirian dulu. Kalau sudah kewalahan, nanti kami datang membantu kok! Tenang saja!" seru Rin dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah.. Ya. Baiklah." Angguk Miku.

"Tapi, tunggu dulu," Miku pun terpikir sesuatu, "Kenapa mereka masih mengenaliku? Bukannya seharusnya mereka semu—" belum selesai Miku berbicara, Rin langsung memotongnya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kak. Jika kakak sudah tahu tentang takdir itu, maka semua orang yang kenal dengan kakak, akan balik mengenali kakak lagi." Jawab Rin.

"Ta-tapi.. kalau begitu, aku sudah tidak perlu membun—" lagi-lagi, Miku belum selesai berbicara, Rin langsung memotongnya lagi.

"Kalau kakak berhenti membunuh, mereka akan menyebar-luaskan pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang sudah dilakukan kak Miku! Sudah itu, pasti mereka juga akan mengejek dan menghina kak Miku! Memangnya kak Miku sanggup mendengar ocehan ejekan mereka? Aku yakin pasti kakak tidak akan sanggup, karena kakak sudah menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu sebelum-sebelumnya! Dan juga nanti kak Miku bisa masuk penjara loh!" Rin pun yang tidak sabaran lagi, akhirnya menjelaskan pada Miku dengan agak sedikit berteriak.

"Ah.. gomennasai.." Miku pun tertunduk.

"Ukh.. maafkan aku, kak Miku! A-aku.. kebablasan sampai-sampai agak berteriak.." Rin pun tertunduk malu saat sadar ternyata sudah meneriaki Miku, walau sedikit sih.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi, Rin.." Miku pun tersenyum pada Rin.

"Ohya Len, kau banyak sekali koleksi bola mata ya?" tanya Miku untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Ehehehe.. soalnya aku suka melihat warna-warna bola mata yang indah dan berbeda-beda warnanya itu! Manis sih.." cengengesan Len lagi.

"Ah, begitu. Kalau Rin, kau punya banyak koleksi wig rambut dengan gaya aslinya ya? Itu kau potong sendiri dari mayat yang sudah kau bunuhkah?" tanya Miku.

"Eh? Iya! Soalnya rambut orang yang sudah kubunuh itu biasanya beda-beda, manis pula! Jadinya kubuat koleksi deh.. hehe" Rin pun ikutan cengengesan.

"Tapi.. organ-organ penting yang kalian ambil dari orang yang sudah kalian bunuh itu.. mau kalian apakan?" tanya Miku lagi.

"Dijual" jawab Rin dan Len barengan dengan entengnya.

"Eh? Begitu ya.."

"Melihat darah mereka yang mengalir deras itu, dan bermuncratan mengenai kami itu.. sungguh indah sekali loh kak.." ungkap Len sambil melihat-lihat koleksi bola mata-bola mata-nya sambil tersenyum riang gembira.

"Aku pun juga begitu.." ungkap Rin sambil memakai wig koleksinya satu-per-satu.

"Walau aku tak punya koleksi seperti kalian, membunuh mereka saja.. itu sudah cukup bagiku." Ungkap Miku dengan datarnya.

"Ya, ya. Aku mengerti kok, kak Miku." Senyum Rin pada Miku.

"Kita tunggu saja malam nanti ya, kak Miku!" seru Len dengan semangatnya.

"Ya.."

_Maafkan aku._

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Argh, abal sekali ya.. tapi untung sudah selesai chapter 3-nya.

Jujur saja, Author ngetik yang pembunuhannya itu.. gak tahu harus gimana ngetiknya, maklum IPA-nya belom mateng amat -?-

Terus, pas ngetiknya juga deg-degan.. Huft.. argh, gomen Author jadi curhat.

GORE-nya belum terlalu mantap? Oke, kalian tunggu saja chapter 4-nya disekolah nanti..

Kalo para Readers mau kasih usul siapa saja yang akan mati, lalu matinya seperti apa.. ayo, kasih usul lewat Review! Akan Author tunggu dengan senang hati.

Kripik dan sambalnya juga Author tunggu loh~!

Jadi, untuk para Readers.. mohon..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

Review dari Readers, adalah semangat untuk Author melanjutkan fic-nya.

Pokoknya, Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
